The Book We've All Been Waiting for Mark of Athena
by Anabeth Jackson
Summary: Percabeth. Jeyna. Frazel. Liper. The cliffhanger is killing us. My predictions for MoA. Flames accepted. New praetor elections. The new quest. An argument between Rachel and Octavian. A new giant. Rome. Rated T Cuz I'm paranoid
1. I Annabeth

Annabeth

The world seem to stop moving when she saw him. That morning, Leo had been so annoying, as usual, cracking jokes and singing songs. Jason had become so distant, and his memory had fully returned. Piper was on her wits end, because Jason apparently had a girlfriend. She was ranting about him when Annabeth excused herself. She ran to her room and sobbed. _How can they be so happy? Oh, right. They never knew him. _He was all she could think about. Percy Jackson. They had met five years ago, and had started dating after he saved the world. But then he disappeared. And she was about to be reunited with him. But what if he had another girlfriend? What if he doesn't remember and got a "piper"? What if- Stop, she chided herself. Everything's gonna be fine. And then, she heard Leo.

"Were gonna die!" he yelled.

Annabeth stomped up the stairs. "What do you want Val-"

She stared at the three hundred Romans pointing their weapons at them. Then it dawned on her- Percy was here! She scanned the crowed. Black hair brown eyes, no. Blonde hair blue eyes, nope. Black hair green eyes, nex- Oh. My. Gods. He was there. And he was staring right at her, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit. She knew he must be a praetor, and not just because he was wearing a toga. Percy was born to be a leader. _Please, Hera, or Juno, or Aphrodite or Athena or any god listening. Let him remember. Please. Let him remember!_

" Hey Wise Girl. Good to see you again."

Annabeth ran up to him and tackled him onto the ground.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER leave me again Seaweed Brain. I missed you so much."

Percy grinned. " I missed you too Annabeth."

Annabeth helped him up, and then stared at him. " You… You remembered!"

He leaned in. " Even Hera's power wasn't enough to make me for get you Wise Girl." Then, in front of the whole camp, he gave her a kiss. They stopped when they heard an ear-piercing scream " JASON!"


	2. II Jason

Jason

The voice he just heard made his heart stop beating and his blood run cold. It was Reyna. She rushed into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. She put her forehead on his and said, " I missed you so much Sparky."

He leaned in closer and kissed her. They were interrupted by Piper's sob. She ran back to the ship, tears streaming down her face. He'll need to talk to her about this later.

"How do we know these Greeks didn't kidnap Jason, and come for a ransom?" Jason looked over and saw Octavian. That creep has hated Greeks since the day he was born. There was a lot of mumbling from the crowd.

"No. They aren't traitors. I vouch for them on my praetorship."

Jason looked over and saw a guy wearing the boy version of Reyna's outfit. He had a very strong aura of power, with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He figured this must be the legendary Percy Jackson. But why was he praetor? Jason was praetor!

"Did you elect him as praetor?", he whispered to Reyna. Reyna said, " It was him or Octavian. Take your pick."

Percy walked over and shook jasons hand. " You're Jason, right?"

" Yeah."

" You're kind of a legend here."

" If you think I'm a legend, you should go back to camp. A guy can walk two feet without hearing you're name!"

Percy shrugged. " I guess, but now that you're here, I want you to be praetor. I don't belong here, and this is your camp."

Jason grinned. " Thanks man."

Reyna stepped up onto a chair and al the talking died down. She ordered everyone back to their duties, and called all of the centurions to the senate house. Jason had a feeling this waas going to be a long, hard senate meeting.

A/N 


	3. III Leo

11/29/2011

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reviewing so fast! **

**Leo**

Wow. I did not see that coming. First, the other demigods (and Rachel) come off the ship to see Annabeth and the guy who I think is Percy Jackson, on the ground, and Annabeth is screaming at him. Why anyone who lost they're boyfriend would scream at him I don't know. Then they started kissing, so it wasn't so weird anymore. Then, outta nowhere, I hear this girl screech Jason's name. The girl steps forward, and other than her outfit, which consists of a cross between a dress and a bed sheet with a purple cape, is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I mean, asides from Piper. And Thalia. Man those girls are smoking. They're so outta my league and- I'm getting distracted aren't I? Anyway, the girl runs up to Jason and leaps into his arms. I figured that wasn't going to make Piper very happy. Anyway, they had a make-out session and blah, blah, blah. I'm so busy trying not to puke that I hardly notice this really pretty girl with golden eyes staring at me as if I was the scariest thing since Typhon.

I walked over and said, "Hey beautiful, what's your name? I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus- I mean… what's his Roman form?"

She stared at me. " My names Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. And your dads Roman form is Vulcan."

I was floored beyond belief. This girl was a Hades kid? And this is scary. Her name is Hazel? I- I know her from somewhere, but I cant put my finger on it. " You're Hades daughter? But aren't they supposed to be all emo and summon skeletons and stuff?"

She laughed. " You must know Nico. No, I can summon skeletons, but I can summon jewels. But don't touch them, or you'll die. The jewels are cursed."

I laughed. " Make sure you give one to the giants before we battle them. It'll give us good luck. But I'm sure if your fighting by my side, the giant will melt by your incredible hotness."

I heard a growl from beside me. A guy that looked like a really buff toddler stood next to Hazel. He seemed to be ticked off that I was flirting with her.

"Valdez, get your butt over here!"

" Sorry Beauty Queen, I'll be there in a sec."

Hazel had a look of sheer terror on her face. " Your- your last name is Valdez?"

"Yeah."

"Do you by any chance have a relative named Sammy?" She looked at me like I was a bomb and she was sent to diffuse me, but was too scared to touch it.

"Yeah. Gramps lived in New Orleans, and died of a heart attack. Why?"

"Um… No reason. Just you kinda look like a Sammy, that's all." She looked about as pale as snow.

"VALDEZ" Piper was getting pretty mad.

"Coming!"

Sheesh. This girl is impatient. I walked over to her and saw her eyes were red. I hadn't even realized she cam back from the ship.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Reyna just called a senate meeting." I heard the sadness in her voice when she said Reyna. I figured this was Jason's girlfriend.

"Ok."

She turned to walk away. "Pipes?"

"Yeah", she said, her voice hollow.

" I'm so sorry about Jason. I know how hard this must be on you. But we both know that he needed to be reunited with his girlfriend. You especially. Aren't your love senses tingling like crazy now?"

Piper sniffled, " You're so right. I love Jason, but I want him to be happy. Thanks Repair Boy."

" Your very welcome. Now, I do believe we have a senate meeting to attend." What the heck is a senate meeting anyways?

I heard Rachel's scream. Percy and Annabeth ran forward to catch her. I heard her utter the most horrible prophecy in the whole world.


	4. IV Percy

**Percy**

I just heard the most horrible words of all time. Well, except for the fist great prophecy. I shudder just thinking about it. Anyway, the new prophecy I was currently terrified of went along the lines of

_Wisdoms daughter walks alone_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome_

_Two born leaders strive to reign_

_Seven await great loss and pain_

_One shall walk a different path_

_Children of death suffer earth's wrath_

_Heartbreak, danger, and return awaits_

_Sons of the sea bear intertwined fates_

Sons of the sea? That's me! And… Frank? And that's the rest of Ella's prophecy!

A very angry, very pretty girl with multicolored eyes and choppy hair interrupted my thoughts.

"Annabeth, Percy, you guys have to come to the senate meeting. Reyna's tireless."

The moment I've been dreading has come. Octavian is going to have his chance to trash the Greeks.

Annabeth saw the look on my face and asked, " What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, there's this guy Octavian, and he hates the Greeks. Unfortunately, he's a very effective speaker, so-"

"Perce, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Piper's a charmspeaker."

I stepped back to look at her. She was so beautiful, with her gray eyes and blonde hair. I thought back to the time she fell off a cliff. I cant believe she survived that. I don't know what I would do without her. She completes me.

I realized how late we were for the meeting. Great. First day of being praetor and I already did something wrong. Will I ever learn?

"Percy?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"Do you remember two years ago when I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah."

"Where… where were you marooned?"

I couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know. " On Ogygia. I was with… Calypso." I whispered the last word. I remembered thinking that she would always be my biggest what if. But now, being with Annabeth realized that there was no other option. I need Annabeth. Without her, I'm just… nothing.

"Percy… Did you love her?" She said the words like they were hard to get out.

"I… I did love her. But even though I didn't know it then, I love you more. That's the reason I left. I couldn't bear the though of never seeing you again. The kiss you gave me before you left, that was the motivation I needed to leave. And if I ever end up on Ogygia again, and I have the choice to stay, I won't I love you too much."

Her eyes filled with tears. She pulled me into a hug. " I love you too."

I smiled at her. " We are seriously late."

" Well then, we better get going."

And with that, we walked hand in hand to the senate house.

Little did we know that the senate meeting had already started, and it wasn't doing to well.


	5. V Jason

**A/N: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed.**

**Jason**

For all you non-Romans out there, consider yourself lucky. Pray that you never experience a senate meeting. Because at the rate this was going, I was about to strangle Octavian and every Lar (except for Vetillus) out there. They were all freaking out about the _graceus. _I hated that name. It wasn't a Latin word for Greeks. It was an insult. And I wont tolerate my friends being insulted by a teddy bear slayer. I tuned in to what he was currently dragging on about…

"The gods never sent me and omen that the _graceus_...

I stood up so abruptly my chair almost fell backwards. "Octavian, if you do not stop calling my friends _graceus _this instant, I will allow Argentum and Aurum to eat you and you're precious knife."

Just then, Percy walked into the room. All talking died down as he sat in his praetor chair next to Reyna. It wasn't fair that while Hera kidnapped me, he got elected praetor. He gave it back to me, but we have to let the people decide. Then we'll see which camp is more loyal. At Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson couldn't be replaced in a single persons heart. Not even Clarisse. I wanted nothing more than to be sitting next to Reyna. When I got my memories back, we had just started on the Argo II. I longed for her. I needed her. And now I have her back, and I cant even sit with her. What is this?

"ATTENTION!" Percy's voice echoed through the room.

"We have important matters to discuss. First thing first, we need to establish who's going on the quest."

Hazel stood up. "Percy, you have to be one of them. Frank too."

A guy that looks like a toddler on steroids stood up. "Hazel, if I'm going, you're going."

I stood up. "Leo, my man, you're one of the seven. Piper too. Hera said so."

Leo snorted. "You're forgetting yourself."

Piper spoke up. " So far we have Hazel, Frank, Jason, Percy, Leo, and me. So who is the seventh?"

Percy and I stood up at the same time.

"Reyna" "Annabeth"

This is going to be a problem. We were going to need to take a vote.

Reyna silenced everyone. " I need all the Lares and centurions to exit the senate house. This is a private matter and you all have duties to attend to." The look in her eyes was a clear _challenge-me-and-you'll-be-a-pile-of-ashes _expression. Even Octavian kept his big mouth shut. Wise decision.

Once everyone left, we all came to an agreement that there was to be a vote. Reyna and Annabeth got to vote as well.

Once all the votes were in, Percy read the votes.

"Reyna."

Yes!

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth."

Oh no.

"Reyna."

"Reyna"

"Annabeth"

I'm starting to freak out now.

"Annabeth."

The best I could hope for was a tie breaker. We all held our breath for the last vote.

The last vote was…


	6. VI Frank

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted to try it out! Also, I realized in the last chapter only seven people voted. But either way the vote would've had the same out come….**

**Frank**

I don't recommend taking votes if you don't like heart attacks.

"The final vote is… Annabeth."

I thought Jason would explode. His face was red and he was cursing in Latin.

Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a hug.

I was stumped. Someone from our side voted for Annabeth. But who?

"The second matter we must discuss is why each of you where chosen to go on this quest." Reyna said.

Piper spoke up first. " I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus. I have a special power that's called charmspeak."

I scowled. " What the heck is charmspeak?"

Piper laughed. "Here, let me demonstrate. Hazel, go sit in a praetor chair."

Hazel obediently did what she was told. "Now slap Percy."

This girl was crazy. No way Hazel would- SLAP! Wow. That was unexpected.

I turned to Piper. " How did you do that?"

" I can convince people to do stuff like that by talking."

"Oh, cool."

Piper turned to Leo. "Ok, your turn."

"Hey. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, ah, I mean Vulcan."

Hazel shuddered.

"I, ah, I'm a fire user. I can set myself on fire. Here, let me show you."

He put his hand out in front of him and instantly, flames danced across his palm. Hazel backed away from him. She still had my stick.

Jason stood. " My turn. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I can fly, and I can summon lightning and winds. I was also praetor of the first legion. I defeated the Trojan sea monster and topple the black throne of Saturn. I slew the titan Krios with my own two hands."

Annabeth nudged Percy, indicating it was his turn to speak. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I can breathe underwater, control water, talk to horses, fish, and anything to do with water. I have a pen that turns into a sword. I defeated the Minotaur with bare hands, held up the sky, and killed Polyphemus. I have slew the Clamyzonian Sow, bathed in the River Styx, and defeated Kronos. I have defeated Ares in single combat. I am currently the Praetor of the Fist Legion, but it is up to camp Jupiter to decide their leader."

Now Annabeth stood. "Does anyone deny Percy the right to lead this quest?"

No one objected.

I rose. " I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, er, Ares. I am also a descendant from Poseidon. I have the ability to shape shift."

Leo stared open mouthed. "Dude. That is freaking awesome."

I blushed. " Thanks."

Hazel was the last to go. "My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades. Nico, my brother, is missing. I have the power to summon anything of value below the earth. But it is cursed. Anyone who touches it will die. Also, I… I'm supposed to be dead. I died in the 1960s, and Nico found me and brought me back."

Reyna looked at Hazel with wide eyes. " You never spoke of this."

"Nico told me not too."

We decided to drop the subject. Reyna rose from her chair and announced, "We will continue this meeting tomorrow. For now, it's getting late. We should all rest. Meeting adjourned."


	7. VII Piper

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**A special thanks to xXApolloXx and BellaValdez! **

**Piper**

Great. And just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. First off, I'm about to go on a quest that I probably won't come back from. Then my boyfriend- no, my EX boyfriend makes out with another girl. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Jason calling my name.

"What do you want Jason? I'm really tired. I think I should go to sleep."

Jason took a deep breath. "Look, Piper. I'm really sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just Reyna is my girlfriend and I love her, just like Annabeth loves Percy. Imagine how Reyna would've felt if I came back and I was dating another girl. Annabeth would've killed both Percy and the girl. Her and Reyna really aren't so different. Piper, I love her. You of all people you should understand. I really like you Piper, and I don't want you to hate me."

I froze in my tracks. I wanted to hate him. I really did. But he sounded so sincere and pleading. And he was right. This was true love. And I didn't want to be the one to destroy that.  
>I sighed, "Jason, you're right. I forgive you. I- I think I just need some time alone. Is that alright?"<p>

Jason looked concerned, but he left me. I ran towards the Argo II, and ran smack into the last person I thought I would see alone. It was Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. Where's Percy?" I have to admit, Percy was really cute. And sweet. And- Whoa. I'm turning into an Aphrodite girl.

"Well, after the senate meeting, Percy, Reyna and I were walking together. Reyna seemed to resent me, and she excused herself. Percy ran after her. I decided not to follow them."

"Oh. Don't worry about him. I can see true love. And when you guys reunited, the whole world lit up pink. You guys are meant to be, and if Percy's fatal flaw really is loyalty, I highly doubt he would cheat," I said confidently.

"I should stop worrying. Percy is anything but unfaithful."

"Yeah. You should. Want to come back to the Argo II with me?" I offered.

"No, I think I'll catch up with Percy."

I followed her gaze and saw him running towards us. Guess I'm off to the ship alone. And then I saw someone who I was surprisingly happy to see. It was Leo.


	8. VIII Reyna

**A/N If I'm too fast let me know. I don't like keeping you guys waiting!**

**Reyna**

I didn't mean to act like I hated her. It's hard to forgive. So when I couldn't take it anymore, I left. Percy ran after me.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. You have to forgive Annabeth. She doesn't even know what she did wrong."

"Percy, I know. I just need time to get over it."

"Reyna, what's wrong? You seem very distraught."**(A/N: I know its not a Percy word but whatever)**

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what was bothering me. I think it's that Jason has changed.  
>"It's nothing. I have to go back to my house. I need to feed Aurum."<p>

Percy frowned. "What about Argentum?"

"Argentum is Jason's. Now that he's back, its his responsibility to take care of him."

"Oh, Reyna I forgot to tell you. I'm stepping down as praetor. Jason is the leader and I refuse to take that away from him."

Wow. Percy is definitely not one of us. Turning down power? "That's really nice Percy."

Percy smiled. "I have to go catch Annabeth. Bye Reyna."

I watched him leave.

BAM!

Before I knew it Jason and I were rolling down into the Field of Mars. We landed with a _THUMP!_

"Jason!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What the-"

He silenced me with a kiss. I can't believe he's back. I missed him so much.

I pulled away so I could l see him clearly. He was adorable, with that little scar above his lip. I touched it gently.

"Reyna, you were right. I did try to eat a stapler."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My sister told me." He has a sister?

" Jason, I know I'm not usually very open, but in the eight months you were gone, I realized something. I love you Jason Grace."

He smiled as if had had just won the lottery. "I love you too Rey."

We got up off of the ground. We walked together and saw the most intense argument ever. It was a red-haired girl and Octavian. They were yelling at the top of their lungs. I have to admit, the red head's retorts were very funny and clever. And that's when Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank showed up, starring open-mouthed at the fight.


	9. IX Percy

**A/N My inbox has never been so full in my life! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Percy**

I caught little bits of the fight.

"I knew the Greeks had an oracle! I just never expected her to be so weird!"

"_You_ are calling_ me _weird? You're the on who murders stuffed animals to receive prophecies! Mine come directly from Apollo himself!"

"At least I don't have glowing green eyes when I recite prophecies!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be making fun of someone else's body Octopus! At least I don't look like a scarecrow with a knife! A useless one at that, because you look about as scary as the animals you gut!"

Octavian turned redder than Rachel's hair. "I will not forget this Dare! Some day, you will see that I am Apollo's messenger, and not you."

Rachel laughed. "I hope you don't forget this Octavian. And if Apollo favors you, why did the prophecy come to me first?"

Octavian shouted, "How do you know that it came to you first?"

Rachel smirked. "Because if it came to you first, Reyna and Percy must have heard it from you, as the augur must inform the praetors of a prophecy. So either you're bluffing, lying, or disobeying the legion's rules. Is that right Reyna?"

"Yes, that is correct. Octavian, you've lied to the legion. I bet that there have been more prophecies he hasn't told us. Octavian, you're privilege of augur and centurion is no longer valid. Here on forth, you will be a regular member of the First Cohort. You are dismissed."

Octavian turned seven different shades of purple. He looked like instead of gutting a teddy bear, he was going to gut Rachel, but he knew better than to oppose Reyna. "Yes, praetor. But mark my words these Greeks cannot be trusted."

Reyna's stare could've burned a hole through a stone wall. "I will be the judge of that. But mark _my _words Octavian. If you cause any trouble while the Greeks are staying with us, you will be thrown out of the Legion, and you will be sent to Lupa, and she will punish you severely. Now leave us, before I change my mind."

Octavian growled, but he left us. I turned to Reyna. "That was very nice of you. I would've taken his own knife and stabbed him with it."

Reyna actually almost smiled. "I cannot harm him. It is against rules. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, thank you. You've saved us a lot of trouble. We must hold another senate meeting, and he would've done everything in his power to stop this quest. Now, I suggest we all tidy up before the meeting."

Reyna turned and left towards the praetors' house. Jason followed. I figured we had about an hour and a half, so I decided to take Annabeth somewhere that we could be alone. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and took her through the woods, and then got to the little beach.

We sat down in the sand. She looked up at me. "Percy, I know Reyna has something against me. What? What did I do?"

I took a deep breath. "Annabeth, when we went to Circe's island, Reyna and her sister Hylla worked there. When we let the pirates go, they burned the island down to the ground and took them as prisoners. Reyna was being nice. Trust me, you do NOT want to meet Hylla. She would've killed me on sight if Reyna hadn't given me her ring."

Annabeth looked worried. "Um, Percy? Reyna forgave me right?"

"Yes, Wise Girl."

Annabeth relaxed. She leaned against my shoulder.

"Perce?"

"Ya?"

"I think we better go freshen up."

I looked at her. I have a feeling something is still bothering her, but I won't press the issue right now.

I gave her a quick kiss. "See you at the senate meeting, Annie."

"See you Seaweed Brain."

I ran toward the bathhouse. Jason and Leo were in deep conversation, and from the looks of it, they were arguing.

"Jason, you broke her heart!"

"Leo, what did you want me to do? I'm in love!"

"You could've warned her!"

"That I was in love? 'Hey, by the way, I love another girl so don't get your hopes up about me'. Is that what I should've said?"  
>"No. But you could've waited a little to run off with her."<p>

"Look, what's done is done ok? I can't take it back."

"Hey, guys break it up! What's going on with you two?" I asked.

"Whatever," Leo said, stomping off.

I looked at Jason, "What the heck was that about?"

"Leo got mad because I broke Piper's heart."

"Look man, its not your fault that Hera switched us. You were in love. And you should stay in love."

"Thanks. I should probably go get ready for the meeting."

"'Kay man. See you."

"See you."

I went to change out of my toga and into jeans and an orange camp T-shirt. Its been a long time since I've worn one. I put on my necklace and headed towards the Via Principal. On the way, I saw Hazel talking to Piper. Weird. Piper strikes me as the type to be cautious of people. Then I saw Piper turn white. Then red. Then purple. Wow, this girl has many different colors. She gave Hazel a death glare and left. People are definitely on edge today. And with that, I went inside the Via Principal and sat in a praetor chair.


	10. IIX Leo

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated. I have a TON of schoolwork.**

**Leo**

This day couldn't get more boring. Two senate meetings? One was bad enough. On top of that I had to choose between Annabeth and Reyna, and now I have to choose between Jason and Percy. Huh. I know whom I am going to choose, but I'm not sure if it's the right decision.

Reyna was sitting on her praetor chair waiting for Percy. He rushed in, looking winded.

"Attention everyone! The voting for praetor shall begin! Please take your seats." Her voice rang throughout the Via Principal. "Right down whom you'd like to vote for on the card in front of you."

We all wrote down our answers. Mine, of course, was Jason. We were best friends.

"The votes are in! First vote: Jason."

"Percy"

"Jason"

"Jason"

"Percy"

"Jason"

It all came down to these last two votes.

"The last two votes are... Jason."

Everyone looked confused. Two people voted for Percy. Six people voted against him. That makes no sense. I know Piper voted for Jason. So did Reyna and I. Jason obviously voted for himself. But that means… Both Hazel and Frank voted for Jason, which I find highly unlikely since Percy helped them both or Percy and Annabeth voted for Jason. I know Percy doesn't want to be praetor, but why would Annabeth voted against him? I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize everyone left the Via Principal. Everyone except Piper. She looked like she was waiting for me.

"Hey Pipes. What up?" I asked her.

"Nothing really. But I'm really excited to leave this place. It's so…"

"Uptight? Serious? Strict?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of unfriendly but those work," she said. Then her face lit up. "Hey, do you want to me our roman siblings?"

I hadn't even thought about that, but it sounded fun. "Sure. Lets go."

We walked over to the barracks where we saw a bunch of big, buff kids building a really cool temple. It was made out of transparent marble that looked almost like water. Then I realized they were building it for Poseidon, er, Neptune. Percy must've really hated the old one. These kids were my siblings, no doubt about it. They were covered in grease and built like wrestlers.

I turned to Piper. "I'm gonna go introduce my self."

She nodded. I walked over to this girl who reminded me of Nyssa. "Hey I'm Leo. I'm your half brother. Well, I mean sort of. Cuz, you know my dad's Hephaestus, your dad's Vulcan."

She smiled. "I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you. Like our temple?"

"Yes! What's that marble called? Where'd u get it?"

"It's called Thadal Marble. Its made at the bottom of the sea by mermaids."

I frowned. "You mean naiads?"

She laughed, "No, no. I mean _mermaids_. Like, half fish, half woman? They're very real."

"Oh. That's cool. Well I'll leave you guys to do your thing."

"Bye Leo."

"Bye."  
>I went back to Piper. She smiled and said, "Hey, how'd it go?"<p>

"Good. I learned what Thadal Marble was and that mermaids are real."

Piper laughed. " You know, for some reason, I'm really not surprised."

Now I laughed. " Come on. Lets go meet your siblings."

She groaned, "If they're like Drew, I think I might faint."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

She walked over to a pretty girl with blonde hair and black eyes. She was sitting quietly by fountain, sketching something in a little black book. She wore a long, white, strapless dress that came down to her feet. She had on sandals that were the same color as a fox- very red-y, brown. It looked like she had just thrown the outfit on, but I knew that it was meant to look that way. Piper approached her and said, "Hey. I'm Piper McLean. I'm your half sister."

The girl looked up. "McLean? Oh, you must be Tristan McLean's daughter." She looked around, and then whispered, "I'm Dwayne Johnson's daughter."

Piper looked stunned. "You mean the guy in The Tooth Fairy?"

"Ya. My name is Colette. I was just sketching something for my sister, Adara, to wear to the Summer Solstice."

The Summer Solstice?

Piper leaned away, horrified. "The Roman gods let you guys go to the solstice?"

Colette laughed. "No way. We have a dance once year on the same day as the solstice. Adara wants to look perfect, and I'm designing her dress. My other sister Elle is sewing it. We're triplets and we always work together on things. The dance is tomorrow and I think you should go prepare. Even the Greeks are invited."

Piper smiled. "Yay. I better go find a dress."

Together we walked back to the ship. I've wanted to ask her out for a while now, so this gave me the perfect opportunity.

"Listen, Piper. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

She beamed. "I'd love to."

She kissed me on the cheek and ran off towards the barracks. That went surprisingly well. I cant help thinking that she might like me too…


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys,**

**I just want to let you guys know that I won't update the story unless I get at least 70 reviews. I'm not getting enough feedback to know whether I'm doing a good job or not. **

**Yours truly,**

**Anabeth Jackson**


	12. 11 Annabeth

**Annabeth**

What? Impossible! The Romans _hate _dancing. They think it's below them. A colossal waste of time. How could they hold a dance? When this thing is over I'll need to talk to Chiron about having one. But I need to find out why they're having a dance. It's not just because they felt like it. And they're something fishy about it.

"Hello Annabeth. Why do you look so confused?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, hi Reyna. Why is there a dance? Romans find dancing stupid, no?"

She smirked. "Yes, we do. But Lady Venus felt a lack of romance in the camp. She said we have to have something that encourages romance. So she instituted a dance."

"Oh. Okay. Fine by me."

"Do you want something to wear? We have a little boutique in the city that Lady Venus also insisted upon."

I guess with Aphrodite, what you see is what you get, Greek or Roman. Oh well. I decided to head down to the boutique and check out the gowns. Maybe they had something for me.

I skimmed through the racks, but nothing seemed to scream to me. My eyes settled on this really pretty printed dress. Pink, yellow, orange, and red danced across the fabric. It was knee length in the front, and then proceeded to get longer until the floor in the back. It was perfect. I saw piper looking through the racks. I grabbed her hand.

"Piper! You have to see this dress!"

She smiled, "Ok Annabeth. Go change into it."

I changed into the dress, which fit me perfectly. Silena Beauregard used to tell me that blonds look better in simple silhouettes and loud prints, but I never really cared about how I looked before. Now I see that she was totally right. The dress flattered me in all the right places, and wasn't too skimpy or short.

I emerged from the change room, and Piper's jaw fell open. "Annabeth, that- that dress is _perfect! _It was made for you!"

I blushed, "Thanks Piper. What've you found so far?"

"Weeeellll…." She admitted. "There is this one dress, but I don't know if I'll look good in it or not."

"Well?" I inquired. "Go try it on!"

She went into the change room, and while she put her dress on, I searched for a pair of shoes. I found a pair of wedges with a woven pink strap, which emphasized the pink in my dress.

"What do you think?" Piper's voice rang out from behind me.

I whipped around and saw her in a pale pinky-gray dress that had a tight-fitting bodice and a layered lace skirt.

"You look like a million dollars, Piper," I gushed.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. 

"So, uh, who's taking you to the dance?" I pondered.

Piper immediately turned red. "Your not going to believe this, but… Leo is."

Phew. I thought she was going to say like, Will Solace or something. You know, since the whole Jason thing happened. That would've been sad because Piper really is cool. But she wasn't cool at _all _when she was still obsessing over Jason. I guess Leo's good-natured air affects her in a positive way.

I was still dwelling on this when Hazel walks in. She looked like she'd been crying.

Piper walked up to her, "Hazel, is something wrong?"

Hazel hesitated. "Well, I have something to tell you about, uh, Leo." She took a shaky breath. "When I was living in New Orleans, there was this boy. His- his name was Sammy Valdez. He was Leo's exact replica. I- I sort of loved him. Then I moved away to Alaska, and never saw him again. Gaea told me I was destined to marry him. She said he married someone else, but the life Sammy and I could've had always haunted him. But I moved on from Sammy, and I'm dating Frank now. But seeing Leo walking around this place, it hurts to remember Sammy."

The poor girl. First, she dies. Then she finds out that she was supposed to marry her true love. Then she moves on. But can things ever be that easy for a demigod? Noooooooooooo! So now it's as if her past has come back to haunt her.

"Hazel," I say softly, "I'm so sorry."

She takes a deep breath. "No don't be. It feels better to have gotten the weight off my shoulders now. So do you guys wanna help me pick out a dress?"

I smiled. "Course. Uh, what sort of dress are you looking for exactly?"

"I was thinking maybe a blue one or a light-"

"GOLD!" Piper said as she snapped her fingers. "You need a gold dress to enhance your eyes. Also, it'll look good against your skin."

I skimmed the store with my eyes trying to find something. I was about to give up when my eyes snapped back to a gorgeous strapless dress that was very old fashion, but in an elegant way. It was somewhat Victorian. Except for the color. Hazel looked so pretty, with her eyes glimmering. While we went to purchase the dresses, I found out you didn't actually have to _buy _them. The store literally generated dresses that Aphrodite herself created for you. As we walked out of the store, Hazel suggested that we get our hair done. I wanted to flat iron my hair, because it's always so curly, but piper said _absolutely not. _She said she wants to see me in a messy side bun with two loose strands in the front. Hazel (pout) got to flat iron her hair, and piper had her hair pinned back and curled. We walked out of the hairdresser feeling like princesses. I wonder what Percy's reaction will be. Sigh. Just _thinking _about him makes me want to melt in a puddle of girl drool. Those eyes. That stupid smile of his. He's my perfect match.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡LINEBREAK!¡!¡!¡!¡

I walk into the dining hall, uncertain of myself. Butterflies are turning my stomach to mush.

_Do I look okay? Is my hair messed up? Is my dress too tight? Too short? Too pink? Will he like it?_

I saw him before he saw me. He was talking to Jason and laughing. He's so cute. Sigh. Percy caught sight of me mid laugh and his jaw dropped open so far I was scared it was going to hit the floor.

He regained his composure and walked up to me. Gods he looks hot. With that skinny black tie and snowy white shirt, I could just eat him up. He whispers in my ear, "Don't tell her I said this, but you look more beautiful than Aphrodite herself."

That was the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me.

"Thanks," I whisper back. "You look pretty hot yourself."

He gave me a light kiss and linked his hand into mine. "I have someone who I want you to meet. He took me out through this door and showed me a marble statue.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Hello, Praetor Percy. I see you have finally decide to listen to me and get your hair cut." Then the statue turned to me. "And who might wee have here? Young lady those shoes are half an inch too high!"

I glanced down at my pink heels. Oops.

Percy laughed. "Terminus, meet my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, Terminus."

"Uh, nice to meet you Terminus." I gave Percy a can-we-leave-now look. He stifled a laugh and nodded. He led me back inside and as soon as we entered, a slow song started playing. He smirked, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

We danced a few steps, but it slowly turned into a kiss. The world could end tomorrow, but none of it would matter as long as I'm by Percy's side the whole time.


	13. Jason

**Hey guys! I'm doing Hazel next because I haven't done her yet. But I want more reviews! I made the chapters a little longer like someone asked, so I expect more reviews!**

**Jason  
><strong>…. Ugh ah. Whoa. Holy Jupiter she's hot. No, hot is not a strong enough word for what she is. The minute she walked in the door, the whole room stopped moving. Then it hit me why. This is the first time she has EVER dressed up for the dance. She's attended, but she never enjoyed herself. She was practically glowing. Her pale green dress had spaghetti straps and was very flattering. There was no trace of any purple cape or toga. She was even wearing- No! It can't be. She was eve wearing a little make up. Her deep brown eyes glittered with silver eye shadow. Her lush, black hair was not in its usual braid. It was flowing around her face like a curtain. Her pale skin was like fine porcelain against her soft pink lips. She was beautiful. I was super nervous. The Venus kids had helped me put my own outfit together: a blue shirt with a white collar and black dress pants. I wasn't sure I looked good. Reyna caught sight of me, looked at the ground, and blushed. _Blushed. _This is _Reyna _we're talking about here. Reyna doesn't blush. I walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss, and whispered, "You know, you should dress up more often. You look so pretty."

Her blush deepened. "You look great, Jason."

I cupped my hand to my ear, and said, "What's this I hear? Oh my. This is the song that was playing when we first met, remember? This is _our_ song babe! You have to dance with me!"

She smiled and took my hand. "Okay, Jason."

We danced for a while, and from across the room I saw Piper. I still had some niggling feelings for her, but then I looked at Reyna, and all my doubts about my decision disappeared. I can't imagine how my life would be without her. She is my perfect match, and I'm hers. I mean, come on. Who else could make Reyna smile, get dressed up, and blush? That is quite the achievement. A lot of people think she has no emotions, no feelings. I can tell you that she does. Before we fought the war, we would laugh, smile, and joke around. She loved me before she even knew it. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey! What are you smiling about?" she demanded with a laugh.

"Nothing really. Just grateful that you're mine. After all, I am the only one who can make you laugh."

Which, of course, made her laugh. "Jason, I love you." Then her face took on a more serious expression. "I don't want you to leave. What if- well, what if something happens to you? Or… what if you… die?" she whispered the last word.

I sighed. I was afraid this was going to happen. I didn't want to leave her any longer, and I feel terrible for making her run the camp alone. She already ran the camp for nine months. "Look, Rey. I don't want to leave either. But we have to stop Gaea. And before I go, I bought you this." I reached into my pocket and got out a locket. Inside the locket, there was a picture a me and Reyna on one side, and on the other side, I had the Vulcan guys inscribe the words "I, Jason Grace, love you."

She opened the locket and tears filled her eyes. "Jason, thank you. Please don't die. I can't live with out you. For nine months, I- I thought you were dead! I was so broken and-"

I pressed her head to my chest. "Shhh. I won't die. I promise. And I missed you more than anything."

She calmed down a little. I kissed her nose. Then her mouth. She was all mine. Nobody got to kiss her like this. Even thought the first kiss we had was when we were three hundred feet in the air, this one was the best one yet. Reyna pulled away and put her head on my chest. I'm happy I grew taller. I didn't like being the same height as her, and I am pretty sure she didn't like it either. But all I could think about is my promise to her. But my mind was thinking, _What if? What if I do die? I cant die on her. Will I end up in Elysium? Will I ever see her again? This could be our last night together. _Those thoughts chilled me to the bone. And I hated the way I was feeling. Gaea was going down for making me think this way. And, even if it means my own life, Reyna will not die. I will not allow it. She is staying here in the safety of the Little Tiber. And that's what matters most to me.


	14. Hazel

**Ok, so first off, I want to clear the air with this whole jiper-loving thing. No. It can't happen. It can't. Because try and see it from a logical perspective. Jason is sorta like Percy's roman equivalent. And Reyna is kinda like Annabeth. So how would y'all feel if Percy woke up on a bus and was holding hands with Hazel? Huh? No. I bet most of you would chop your own heads off if that happened. I bet Annabeth would kill Hazel, Percy, and herself if that happened. So think about how Reyna will feel. And yes. I know. Someone pointed out to me that Reyna said that they weren't a couple. So what? She was most likely lying. Because she said 'we might've been.' In Reyna speak, that probably a 'yes'. So I get you think jiper is better, but Piper is rude (well, the way she thinks is rude) and she just expects Jason to drop everything and love her. He is such a bad Greek its not even funny. Hate is not a strong enough word for what I feel about Percy being roman. So if piper messes up the whole system… well then the books will be ruined. **

_**Hazel**_

_DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ MY AUTHORS NOTE_

As I walked into the room, my gold dress fluttered around my legs. It was very Victorian, with a tight corset and a flowy, floor length gown. I paired the dress with nude heels. I was nervous to see how Frank looked. He's not exactly the best looking guy, but I hope the Venus kids fit him up with something nice. When I saw him, I caught my breath. He was wearing a grey button down cardigan, with a white shirt underneath. His stocky build looked great, broad shouldered and strong. Even his toddlerish face looked great. Somehow, his whole appearance was enchantingly handsome. He was talking with Leo and Dakota, who was here with Gwen (eek! She waited _forever _for him to ask her out) and Leo was here with Piper. Frank, Leo, and Dakota were busy cracking up. I walked over to Frank and tapped his shoulder. He turned around mid laugh and suddenly his expression turned serious, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Hazel," he started. "Wow. I, uh, I don't know what to say. You look beautiful." I smiled at the ground, the blush on my face undoubtedly on clear display, and replied with a sheepish, "Thank you. You look amazing too."

He put his arm around me and led me to the dance floor. Luckily. They were playing slow, old fashion music. Modern music doesn't play well with me. Actually, that's an understatement. When I hear modern music, I just stand there with my mouth half open. Well, its retarded! They use such bad language freely. And how the heck do they make those sounds? Its weird. Anyway, Frank took one of my hands in his, and I rested my other hand on his shoulder. We danced for a little, and after a while Frank leaned in. Closer. Closer. Almost there. I was about to have my first kiss. On the lips. Well, not including the one I gave Frank when we were about to die. His lips touched mine. My whole body exploded in happiness fireworks. His lips were warm against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw piper enter the room, and she walked over to Annabeth. I saw Leo watching her out of the corner of his eye, and then a burning fire replaced those fireworks. I realized I didn't want Leo to date anyone. But I didn't want him. I love Frank. No, I love Sammy. I mean, Leo. No. Frank. Sam-Leo. FRANK! I pulled away from Frank's kiss. He regarded me with a concerned expression. "What's wrong Hazel? Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head and replied, "My head is hurting a little," It wasn't a complete lie. It was hurting from all this indecision. "I'm going to go head back to the barracks, 'kay?"

His eyebrows furrowed in concern, extra adorably. "Okay Hazel. Feel better."

I turned and walked, but once Frank was out of sight I ran. I ran into my barrack, kicked off my heels, and collapsed on my bed, crying.


	15. Piper

**Hey Guys so sorry it took so long to update. I need more reviews though. Also, I am thinking of doing another story about Annabeth going to Goode. I know it's not the most original topic, but I have a lot of good ideas for it. So sorry for boring you with this authors note – I'll start with the story. **

**Piper**

Last night was a blur. I remember Leo. That's all. I remember being happy for the first time since the Wilderness School. I remember a kiss, but I was too lightheaded to remember any details. It was as if someone had injected me with a triple dose of laughing gas. You know, the stuff that makes you all, He he, sure do whatever you want. The stuff that puts you in a state where you're dazed and inexplicably happy. That how I feel when I'm with Leo. He is just so awesome. And he is pretty adorable.

"Piper!" I turned to see Percy running towards me.

"Hey," I told him sheepishly. Truth be told, he scared me. Or at least intimidated me. He was just so… godlike. That's the only way to describe him. He had the looks, the power, the responsibly, the influence, the love. And he was the only person who could control Annabeth- okay, bad choice of words. He could calm her down when she was hyperventilating, or when she was angry. Even could cheer her up when she was sad. And if this guy could make Annabeth completely loose her grip when he isn't there, he must be something really special. So hey, cut me some slack. He's scary! 

"Reyna called _another _senate meeting. I swear, going on the quest almost seems better then another one of those boring meetings. But this has to do with the quest, so we better go," he said without taking a breath.

Rolling my eyes, I followed him to the Via Principal. Everyone was sitting around the table. I effectively tuned out most of what they were saying, but I caught a few bits. We were to leave tomorrow. And we better protect Jason or Reyna promised to flay us alive. We will first sail to Rome, find Nico, then sail to Greece. We only travel by air and water, and we defeat Porphyrion. Got it. Oh, and we should try _really _hard not to die. Reyna dismissed us all, and I noticed Hazel crying. I really want to go talk to her, but the last thing I want to hear is more of her history with Leo's great grandfather or whatever. I see Annabeth rush to her and figure she's in good hands so I figure I should find something to do.

"Hey Piper!" I smile as Leo gives me a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" he asked, popping the "p".

"Oh, nothing much. Worried about the quest. I mean," I whisper the next sentence. "What if we die?"

"We won't die," he said in the most serious tone of voice I've ever heard him use. "We have the seven most powerful demigods in the world on this quest. What could go wrong?"

This statement was so ridiculous I laughed. First off, I would hardly consider myself and Hazel powerful. What can we do? Talk and make jewels appear? Useless. And second, a lot could go wrong. Percy and Jason could get into an all out battle, and I wouldn't want to be one to placing bets on that fight. Jason can fly, was/is praetor, killed Midas, and killed Encledeus but Percy blew up a glacier, killed Polybetes, killed Kronos, defeated like, two whole armies, got voted leader of two camps, and do just about anything with water. So that is a pretty full scale bloody battle. And we might have to choose sides. Or what if Frank like, accidentally eats Annabeth when he's in lion form. Or what if Hazel accidentally conjures up a jewel and Leo builds something with it? Of what if we crash? There is so much that can go wrong.

"Leo. There is endless possibilities of what can go wrong," I state matter-of-factly.

"Meh. Come on. Jason and Percy have been on a million quests each. They can handle it. And Percy seems like one to have things under control. Same with Jason. And if Hera went through all that trouble just to bring Percy to Camp J here, than he must be awesome. He is consider the most powerful demigod of this century- actually I heard some people say he's the most powerful demigod _ever_. So I really have faith we'll make it out."

True. I just shrug my shoulders. This is going to be a _long_ quest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. I feel like this story is so blah. And I'm havimg writers' block. And I want to do more stories. I really really want to do a few other versions of some of the fics that **_**dnapolymerase314**_** who by the way is the BEST AUTHOR EVER and she has awesome stories. Seriously. He/she is HILARIOUS. Anyway, on with the story. **

**POV de I**

Yay. Today, we get to go on a quest that if we screw up, not only will we die, the whole entire world will go KAPUT! How lucky am I? Maybe Gaea will change her mind an decide she's tpp tired to start another war. Talk about wishful thinking. And I seriously hope Leo doesn't lose control of the Argo II on the way there. How idiotic would it be if we died in a stupid boat crash _as we were sailing to our DEATHS?_ Hmm… I wonder whether I'll end up in Elysium or not. I wonder if Ill even get the chance to be reborn. Hey, who will end up as the underworld ruler? And where will all the souls go? And- Gah. I'm getting distracted. Focus. Okay, what did Annabeth tell me my room number was? Uh, it was…

"Hey, Annabeth?"

She came down the steps and regarded me.

"Uh, where's my room again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, really. I told you seven times!"

"I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind. Like you know, the quest. I wonder how we're going to die. Maybe Zeus will shoot me. Or maybe we could get barbequed by a dragon. Or we could run into more ghosts! I wonder if Minos was released from the underworld. Oh he would so want to kill me. And maybe-"

Annabeth laughed. "Chill, Perce. We are not going to die. And your room is Room 6."

I gave her a quick kiss before bounding towards my room. I set down my stuff and unpacked. We decided that the second we got to the Atlantic Ocean we would start sailing. I hate flying. And that reminds me, I want to go speak with Jason. To be honest with you, I don't think he likes me. So I decided we should bond. I took off and ran to the practice centre Leo build into the ship. Sure enough, there he was. He was practicing with an Imperial Gold sword. I uncapped Riptide and walked up to him. "hey Jason. Want to sparr?"

He saw my sword and smiled. "Sure. Now that we've both had practice with Roman and Greek styles, this should be fun."

He took his first swing with the sword. I noticed he went straight for my chest. I blocked and lunged at his legs. He deflected the hit and swung at my sword. I parried the attack and decided to try something new. And old trick that Luke taught me. I locked my hilt on his and twisted. His sword clanged out of his hands and skidded across the floor. I sheathed my sword and we shook hands.

"Nice job."

He nodded. "Yo, do you think you could give me a few pointers sometime? I usually don't ask for help but, you know, with so many people counting on us I think we could use the extra tips."

"Sure dude. No prob."

I took a shower, then changed into a white V-neck, dark wash jeans, my totally awesome grey converse(not the regular kind-the kind that has a grey thing and the bottom with a whit stripe and the laces two different shades of grey) and went to find Annabeth. She was sitting on a beach chair, with her nose buried in a book. I check the cover to see what book it. I saw Tacihgcn Efir. The I made out the letters and saw it said Catching Fire. Oh, I know what book that is! It's the second book in the Hunger Games Trilogy. I read the first one and it was awesome! Well I decide to sneak up on her. I crept behind her chair and yelled BOO

She literally did a three sixty and pulled out her dagger. When she saw it was me, she sighed, and then punched me. "Never do that again Seaweed Brain! I almost had a heart attack!"

And that everyone, is my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase, drama queen extraordinaire.

"Okay okay!" I gave her a big kiss and said, "Sorry."

She smiled. I love that smile. I missed it. Its one of those things that make life worth living, like clown fish, and capture the flag, and the color blue.

"I missed you, Percy. I cant believe I have you back!" and she flung herself into my arms.

"Yup. I'm back. And I'm never leaving again!"

Then we kissed. For a really long time. Like, really long time. And then Leo came up the stairs and 'yeched'. Well, there's nothing like a wisecracking kid who can set himself on fire ending your kiss. Wow, do I EVER get happy endings? Why don't the fates go pick on aomeone else?


End file.
